Can't Fight The Moonlight
by Chikki
Summary: Buffy hears a song that unearths certain buried feelings. She decides to something about it! (B/A)
1. Default Chapter

… Can't Fight The Moonlight …

Author: ~Chikki~

Disclaimer: I soooooo do not own them. Cos if I did … God knows they wouldn't be in their current situation. A guy named Joss something owns all of them. The song belongs to LeAnn Rimes … she must be a singer … hehe.

Disclaimer: Want … Take … Have … just give me the addy! (Not that anyone would honestly want this!)

Rating: Only PG-13 if that!

Spoilers: Nothing in season 5 (BtVS) or 2 (A:tS) cos I have not seen them! But every other episode there ever was … just to be safe! 

Feedback: 1st ever song fic … so if u could willing feed me, I would appreciate it!

Author's Note: I am not really into Song Fic's, but I saw the movie 'Coyote Ugly' (loved it by the way!) and this song is fitting to their situation in my opinion. So plz feed me … cos I might continue the story if it is wanted… (SV 12 is still coming … I just had this brainwave and needed a break from it!)
    
     

Summary: Set near the end of season 4. Riley and Buffy have broken up. Not really needing back-story for this fic. (But there is a little angst warning … very minor I promise!)

* Thoughts

~^~ **_Song lyrics_**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Buffy walked aimlessly around her dorm room.

It was yet another night where Willow was staying at Tara's and Buffy was left alone with her boredom.

* I just wasted a ½ an hour having dinner. I've done the laundry … God I even tidied my wardrobe! I am SO bored! *

It was still too early to go out on patrol as Buffy stared at her weapons chest.

Suddenly an idea emerged in her mind…

* Ohhh … I can do some training! *

She changed into a pair of sweats and a tight tank.

As she pulled her hair up into a ponytail, she thought…

* I need some aerobicising music … to help me kick Boredom's ass! *

Knowing that Willow had just brought a new CD, she searched the rack for it.

* Ahhh … here it is … 'Coyote Ugly' soundtrack … whatever that is! *

With the CD in one hand, Buffy picked up her jacket and bag and headed for the campus gym.

When she got there, she was pleasantly surprised to find it empty.

* Wow … this is my lucky day … I don't have to worry about holding back today in case someone sees me! *

She walked over to the aerobics room where she would have enough floor area and there was also a boxing bag in the corner.

She placed her belongings down and found the aerobics stereo.

As she inserted the CD she scrolled down the titles before one caught her eye…

* 'Can't Fight The Moonlight' …sounds interesting *

She walked over to the punching bag as the song began.

~^~ 
    
    **_Under a lover's sky _**
    
    **_I'm gonna be with you_**
    
    **_And no one's gonna be around_**
    
    **_If you think that you won't fall_**_ _

~^~

Not exactly listening to the words, Buffy began her work out. 

Upper cuts, jabs, hitch-kicks …Buffy started to really get stuck into the boxing bag.

She took some time to catch her breath as the words echoed through the room.

~^~ 
    
    **_Well just wait until, 'till the sun goes down_**
    
    **_Underneath the starlight … starlight_**
    
    **_There's a magical feeling so right_**
    
    **_It will steal your heart tonight_**_ _
    
    ~^~
    
     
    
     
    
    Mid-roundhouse kick Buffy stopped … the bag hit her as it swung carelessly…
    
     
    
    ~^~ 
    
    **_You can try to resist _**
    
    **_Try to hide from my kiss _**
    
    **_But you know, but you know_**
    
    **_That you, can't fight the moonlight_**
    
    **_Deep in the dark you'll surrender your heart_**
    
    **_But you know, but you know_**
    
    **_That you, can't fight the moonlight, _**
    
    **_No-o you can't fight it_**
    
    **_It's gonna get to your heart_** 
    
    ~^~
    
     
    
     
    
    The lyrics seemed to be speaking to her … barging through the emotional blockade that Buffy had managed to build.
    
     
    
     
    
     
    
     
    
    ~^~ 
    
    **_There's no escaping love_**
    
    **_Once a gentle breeze (once a gentle breeze) _**
    
    **_Sweeps its spell upon your heart_**
    
    **_And no matter what you think_**
    
    **_It won't be to long_**
    
    **_'Till you're in my arms_**
    
    **_Underneath the starlight … starlight_**
    
    **_We'll be lost in the rhythm so right_**
    
    **_It will steal your heart tonight_******
    
    ~^~
    
     
    
     
    
    The words shot straight to her heart … to the soul that was only half completed.
    
     
    
     
    
    ~^~ 
    
    **_You can try to resist _**
    
    **_Try to hide from my kiss _**
    
    **_But you know, but you know_**
    
    **_That you, can't fight the moonlight_**
    
    **_Deep in the dark you'll surrender your heart_**
    
    **_But you know, but you know_**
    
    **_That you, can't fight the moonlight, _**
    
    **_No-o you can't fight it_**
    
    **_No-o matter what you do_**
    
    **_The night is gonna get to you._******
    
    ~^~
    
     
    
     
    
    She had lied to everyone … including herself. She was not over him … she would NEVER be over him!
    
     
    
     
    
    ~^~
    
    **_(Your gonna know)_**
    
    **_(That I know) _**
    
    **_Don't try you're never gonna win_**
    
    **_ _**
    
    **_Underneath the starlight … starlight_**
    
    **_There's a magical feeling so right_**
    
    **_It will steal your heart tonight_**__
    
    ~^~
    
     
    
     
    
    A single tear cascaded down her cheek before it fell to the floor.
    
     
    
    Buffy was not far behind it as she collapsed in an emotional heap.
    
     
    
    ~^~ 
    
    **_You can try to resist _**
    
    **_Try to hide from my kiss _**
    
    **_But you know, but you know_**
    
    **_That you, can't fight the moonlight_**
    
    **_Deep in the dark you'll surrender your heart_**
    
    **_But you know, but you know_**
    
    **_That you, can't fight the moonlight, _**
    
    **_No-o you can't fight it…_**
    
    **_It's gonna get to your heart!_**__
    
    ~^~
    
     
    
     
    
    The lyrics echoed through her mind … "Can't fight the moonlight".
    
     
    
    For so long she had stayed with Riley because he provided her with the safety of the sun.
    
     
    
    But she couldn't fight the truth that was in her heart.
    
     
    
    She craved the moonlight … he was apart of the night … she only wanted the moon to shine in her life.
    
     
    
    As the reality of her thoughts set in, she cried uncontrollably. 
    
     
    
    Her whole body ached to be succumbed by darkness.
    
     
    
    She whimpered and heaved heavily between sobs.
    
     
    
    * Is there nothing I can do to fix this? *
    
     
    
    Not finding and instant answer from the empty room, she stood up and walked to the stereo where she pressed the 'repeat' button.
    
     
    
    She curled up in the corner and listened to the song that brought her so much heartache and painful memories … but which was also a solace.
    
     
    
    Sitting there she closed her crying eyes … and waited for the moonlight.
    
     
    
     
    
    ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~
    
     
    
    TBC…
    
     
    
    ~Chikki~
    
    B/A lover/shipper/believer for eternity!
    
     
    
    Feedback to: [chikki_dancer@excite.com][1]
    
     
    
    So … what did you think? Crap huh? Well … if anyone liked it … I could possibly do a sequel or two to give Buffy closure! It's up to you guys!

   [1]: mailto:chikki_dancer@excite.com



	2. Part 2

… Can't Fight The Moonlight …

Part Two

Author: ~Chikki~

Disclaimer: I soooooo do not own them. Cos if I did … God knows they wouldn't be in their current situation. A guy named Joss something owns all of them. 

Disclaimer: Want … Take … Have … just give me the addy! (Not that anyone would honestly want this!)

Rating: Only PG-13 if that!

Spoilers: Nothing in season 5 (BtVS) or 2 (A:tS) cos I have not seen them! But every other episode there ever was … just to be safe! 

Feedback: [chikki_dancer@excite.com][1] I would be willing to pay for it … j/k … but plz take a second to tell me what u think.

Author's Note: I got some great feedback for CftM … and they all asked for a sequel or two … so here it is … this is for you guys … you know who u are!
    
     

Summary: Set near the end of season 4. Riley and Buffy have broken up. Not really needing back-story for this fic. But read part one to understand Buffy's emotional state. Also a minor angst warning. (If u want the first chapter then email me and I will oblige.

* Thoughts
    
    ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Buffy awoke harshly in the campus gym with a very sore chest.

She had cried herself to sleep, however she continued to sob while she slumbered uneasily.

This meant that her chest hurt and her eyes, which had cried dry hours ago, were all red and puffy.

She had replayed the song 'Can't fight the Moonlight' continuously for an hour that night before she had no more tears to shed.

As she stood up in the darkened room she glanced at her watch. She was surprised to find it read 1am in the morning.

Deciding that it was about time that she left, Buffy walked over and collected her jacket, bag and that dreaded CD.

She headed back to her dorm, hoping that Willow had suddenly decided to come home so that she could cry on her best friends shoulder.

However when Buffy got there, all she found was an empty room, which meant that her 'share time' with Willow was a fruitless dream.

She stood in the doorway and contemplated what was here for her.

-A room that provided no comfort when she needed it most.

-A bed that was only half occupied each night.

-A life in which she encountered death and anarchy on a basis that was all too regular.

-Nothing was there to shield her from her destiny.

However she had accepted that her life was not that of a normal 19-year-old girl. She was The Slayer – it was her duty to protect the world from the treacheries of the Hellmouth.

But where in the Slayer Handbook does it state that she would have to live a life without protection … a life without happiness … a life without love?

Her only comfort form this heartache sat at the end of her bed.

Mr Gordo.

He would always be there for her … he would never leave her.

* But does he have to be my only solace? *

She picked him up and hugged him tightly … 

* No he doesn't! *

She went over to the phone and dialled a common number…

"Yellow Taxi's … how can I help you?" the professionally rehearsed line was spoken…

"Ahhh … I'd like a cab…"

"Sure … your name and address please?" 

"Buffy Summers … Stevenson Hall at UC Sunnydale." Buffy quipped.

"Destination?" the operator enquired

"Ummm … Los Angeles" she whispered … as if she still wasn't sure.

"You Cab will be there in about 20 minutes … have a nice ride" the voice sounded

"Thank-you" Buffy managed before the line was disconnected at the other end.

With her mind now firmly set, Buffy headed for her closet. She pulled out her trusty duffle bag and began to pack it quickly.

By the time she had finished packing everything … including her pink stuffed pig … Buffy could hardly close the bag.

* Thank-god for slayer strength * she said as she forcefully sealed it.

She roughly scribbled a note to Willow … mentioning LA and that she needed to borrow her new CD for a while.

With everything set … she heard a car tooting from outside. She looked out the window to see a yellow cab parked there. Buffy hurled the bag over her shoulder and left the room at 1.35am.

As she was getting into the taxi … she paused to inhale the brisk night air. Sighing as she fastened the seatbelt … the cab driver asked…

"Los Angeles huh?"

"Yeah" she absently replied

"That's a fair drive miss"

"Too far" she stated with more meaning behind it than the driver would know.

"Well … we should be there in about 2 hours…"

"As long as I am there before sunrise … I don't mind" Buffy said matter-of-factly.

"Ohhh … you'll easily be there before the sun comes up Miss." He reassured her.

"Thank-you"

With their idle chit-chat over and done with, the cab pulled out from the curb.

Buffy retrieved Mr Gordo from her bag and held him close to her chest.

She let her head fall to rest on the back of the seat as the comfort of the darkness engulfed her on the highway to LA.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

TBC…
    
    ~Chikki~
    
    B/A lover/shipper/believer for eternity!
    
     
    
    Feedback to: [chikki_dancer@excite.com][1]
    
     
    
    I hope you all liked it … but let me know either way! 
    
    Is it worth continuing?

   [1]: mailto:chikki_dancer@excite.com



	3. Part 3 (last part)

… Can't Fight The Moonlight …

Part Three

Author: ~Chikki~

Disclaimer: I soooooo do not own them. Cos if I did … God knows they wouldn't be in their current situation. A guy named Joss something owns all of them. The songs belong to LeAnn and Ricky … again not me! Wahhhhh

Disclaimer: Want … Take … Have … just give me the addy!

Rating: Only PG-13 if that!

Spoilers: Nothing in season 5 (BtVS) or 2 (A:tS) cos I have not seen them! But every other episode there ever was … just to be safe! 

Feedback: [chikki_dancer@excite.com][1] I would be willing to pay for it … j/k … but plz take a second to tell me what u think.

Author's Note: I got some great feedback for CftM … and they all asked for a sequel or two … so here it is … this is for you guys … you know who u are! Also … as I haven't seen the new seasons, I do not know the layout of the hotel … so I am making it up! 
    
     

Summary: Set near the end of season 4. Riley and Buffy have broken up. Not really needing back-story for this fic. But read parts 1&2 first to understand Buffy's emotional state. (If u want chapter's 1&2 then email me and I will oblige.)

* Thoughts

~ Lyrics

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Buffy dreamt of happier times. Her happy times ALWAYS included him.

Kissing on her windowsill while he was outside on the roof. She was grounded and confined to her bedroom … so he came to her.

Ice-skating whilst she knew he was watching … silently devouring her with his eyes. 

Kissing him while he was in his 'game face' … the confines of his mouth was so different yet they were the same.

Her Claddagh ring – he kissed it so delicately. His ring pointed towards him … hers never pointed away from her…

"Ahhh … Miss? Miss?" Buffy was brought out of her pleasant slumber by an unfamiliar voice requesting her attention.

"We're here Miss … Los Angeles." The taxi driver instructed.

"Ummm … thank-you" Buffy said drowsily, as she rubbed her eyes.

After paying her hefty fare for the 2-hour drive, Buffy retrieved her bag and Mr Gordo and got out of the cab.

She looked up at the building where he resided and she knew that he was here. She was getting that all-too-familiar tingling in her body … God she missed that feeling!

As she neared the door she thought…

* Has it been too long … have I left my run too late … did I miss my chance at happiness? *

Deciding that these kind of thoughts were only fuelling he doubts, Buffy pushed them out of her mind.

She approached the door and raised a hesitant hand to knock…

"Buffy?"

She spun around to see her one true love and only soul mate standing there staring at her…

"Hi" she said softly

"Hey"

"I see your stealthiness hasn't diminished over time" 

"I guess not"

"I suppose your wondering why I am here … of course you are … I mean, I turn up on your doorstep after all this time, with a bag in one hand and Mr Gordo in the other…"

Angel's eyes finally left hers and wandered to the stuffed pig in front of him.

"Buffy your rambling" he mustered.

"That I am…" she said immediately lowering her eyes. "…Can we go somewhere to talk please?"

"Sure"

After letting her into the hotel, they made their way to his apartment and sat down opposite each other in the lounge room.

"Well I may as well tell you why I'm here then…"

Buffy told him about Adam, the First Slayer, Willow and Tara and her break up with Riley. Then she went onto telling him about her lonely nights … her empty room … her solo slaying…

"Ahhh Buffy … it's nice that you can share all this with me but it isn't telling me why you are exactly here and why now…"

Buffy looked away from him and then suddenly said…

"Do you have a CD player?"

"Ummm … yeah … in the corner" Angel replied confused.

Buffy retrieved the CD out of her bag and then went over to the stereo. She put it in and found her desired song.

"I heard this song tonight while I was training alone and … and it made me realise some home truths about myself … things that I have tried to suppress for a long time … too long"

As she pressed play, Buffy came over and sat down opposite Angel again.

~
    
    Under a lover's sky
    
    I'm gonna be with you
    
    And no one's gonna be around
    
    If you think that you won't fall
    
    Well just wait until, 'till the sun goes down
    
    Underneath the starlight … starlight
    
    There's a magical feeling so right
    
    It will steal your heart tonight
    
     
    
    ~
    
     
    
     
    
    Angel listened to the words intently as the song played throughout the room.
    
     
    
     
    
    ~
    
     
    
    You can try to resist 
    
     
    
    Try to hide from my kiss 
    
     
    
    But you know, but you know
    
     
    
    That you, can't fight the moonlight
    
     
    
    Deep in the dark you'll surrender your heart
    
     
    
    But you know, but you know
    
     
    
    That you, can't fight the moonlight,
    
     
    
    No-o you can't fight it
    
     
    
    It's gonna get to your heart 
    
     
    
    ~
    
     
    
     
    
    As the words sunk in, Buffy began to cry again.
    
     
    
     
    
    ~
    
     
    
    There's no escaping love
    
     
    
    Once a gentle breeze (once a gentle breeze)
    
     
    
    Sweeps its spell upon your heart
    
     
    
    And no matter what you think
    
     
    
    It won't be to long
    
     
    
    'Till you're in my arms
    
     
    
    Underneath the starlight … starlight
    
     
    
    We'll be lost in the rhythm so right
    
     
    
    It will steal your heart tonight
    
     
    
    ~
    
     
    
     
    
    Angel came over to Buffy, whose sobs were echoing in the large room. As more tears escaped, Angel wiped them away gently with his thumb.
    
     
    
     
    
    ~
    
     
    
    You can try to resist 
    
     
    
    Try to hide from my kiss 
    
     
    
    But you know, but you know
    
     
    
    That you, can't fight the moonlight
    
     
    
    Deep in the dark you'll surrender your heart
    
     
    
    But you know, but you know
    
     
    
    That you, can't fight the moonlight, 
    
     
    
    No-o you can't fight it
    
     
    
    No-o matter what you do
    
     
    
    The night is gonna get to you.
    
     
    
    ~
    
     
    
     
    
    Buffy's whimpering did not ease until Angel's strong arms were engulfing her.
    
     
    
     
    
    ~
    
     
    
    (Your gonna know)
    
     
    
    (That I know)
    
     
    
    Don't try you're never gonna win
    
     
    
     
    
    Underneath the starlight … starlight
    
     
    
    There's a magical feeling so right
    
     
    
    It will steal your heart tonight
    
     
    
    ~
    
     
    
     
    
    Buffy's heaving breast was slowing as her head rested against Angel's expansive chest.
    
     
    
     
    
    ~
    
     
    
    You can try to resist 
    
     
    
    Try to hide from my kiss 
    
     
    
    But you know, but you know
    
     
    
    That you, can't fight the moonlight
    
     
    
    Deep in the dark you'll surrender your heart
    
     
    
    But you know, but you know
    
     
    
    That you, can't fight the moonlight, 
    
     
    
    No-o you can't fight it…
    
     
    
    It's gonna get to your heart!
    
     
    
    ~
    
     
    
     
    
    As the song ended Angel was slowly rocking Buffy in his arms, whispering sweet nothings to her.
    
     
    
    Buffy sobbed into his chest…
    
    "I can't fight the moonlight Angel … I can't fight the truth in my heart…"
    
     
    
    "You don't have to baby … you don't have to!" Angel said as he realised what Buffy meant and his non-existent heart smiled.
    
     
    
    Buffy moved back and cupped his chin. She stared into his soul through tear-soaked eyes…
    
     
    
    "I love you Angel" 
    
     
    
    It was a simple statement that held so much meaning behind it.
    
     
    
    "I love you too Buffy … I always have!"
    
     
    
    Tears welled again in both of their eyes … however they were only tears of joy … happiness … love … relief!
    
     
    
    They kissed each other fervently, tasting the salt form Buffy's tears.
    
     
    
    Their lingering kiss ended as their arms went around their soul mate. They sat there in a relieving and much-needed hug … allowing the nightmare of their separation to be behind them … as a future together became a reality.
    
     
    
    Angel moved back and stared into the eyes of his one true love…
    
     
    
    "Dance with me?"
    
     
    
    "Always"
    
     
    
    Angel got up and found the CD, and in particular the song, that he often played and placed it in the stereo.
    
     
    
    He strode back to Buffy and whispered in her ear as he embraced her…
    
     
    
    "This is the song that I always listen to when I think of you … which is pretty much all the time. It reminds me of my feelings for you."
    
     
    
    He held her close as the song began…
    
     
    
    ~
    
     
    
    Here I am
    
     
    
    Broken wings
    
     
    
    Quiet thoughts
    
     
    
    Unspoken dreams
    
     
    
    Here I am
    
     
    
    Alone again
    
     
    
    And I need her now
    
     
    
    To hold my hand
    
     
    
    ~ 
    
     
    
     
    
    They swayed to the harmonising music.
    
     
    
     
    
    ~
    
     
    
    She's all, she's all I ever had
    
     
    
    She's the air I breathe
    
     
    
    She's all, she's all I ever had
    
     
    
    ~
    
     
    
     
    
    They closed their eyes as the melody filled the whole hotel.
    
     
    
     
    
    ~
    
     
    
    It's the way she makes me feel
    
     
    
    It's the only thing that's real
    
     
    
    It's the way she understands
    
     
    
    She's my lover, she's my friend
    
     
    
    And when I look into her eyes
    
     
    
    It's the way I feel inside
    
     
    
    Like the man I want to be
    
     
    
    She's all I ever need
    
     
    
    ~
    
     
    
     
    
    Buffy rested her head on the place where his heart would be. If she listened hard enough … she would hear it beating just for her!
    
     
    
     
    
    ~
    
     
    
    So much time
    
     
    
    So much pain (but)
    
     
    
    There's one thing
    
     
    
    That still remains (It's the)
    
     
    
    The way she cared
    
     
    
    The love we shared
    
     
    
    And through it all
    
     
    
    She's always been there
    
     
    
    ~
    
     
    
     
    
    The soothing song washed over their bodies as the words assaulted their heart.
    
     
    
     
    
    ~
    
     
    
    She's all, she's all I ever had
    
     
    
    In a world so cold, so empty
    
     
    
    She's all, she's all I ever had
    
     
    
    ~
    
     
    
     
    
    Buffy listened to the lyrics and her heart skipped a beat. 'He really does love me' she thought.
    
     
    
     
    
    ~
    
     
    
    It's the way she makes me feel
    
     
    
    It's the only thing that's real
    
     
    
    It's the way she understands
    
     
    
    She's my lover, she's my friend
    
     
    
    And when I look into her eyes
    
     
    
    It's the way I feel inside
    
     
    
    Like the man I want to be
    
     
    
    She's all I ever need
    
     
    
    ~
    
     
    
     
    
    As the melody ended and Angel gazed adoringly into his beloved's eyes…
    
     
    
    "I really do love you Buffy Anne Summers … with everything that I am … with everything that I have … with all my heart and soul!"
    
     
    
    Buffy smiled and returned his speech with her own feelings voiced…
    
     
    
    "I am so much in love with you that I can't think straight … my life isn't a life without you … you make me whole … you complete me!"
    
     
    
    They stared at one another before sealing their declarations with a passionate kiss. This kiss ensured that all their promises of love and devotion would be fulfilled.
    
     
    
     
    
    For they were 
    
     
    
    Angel & Buffy…
    
     
    
    Romeo & Juliet…
    
     
    
    Night and Day…
    
     
    
    They were destined to be together for all eternity and beyond! 
    
     
    
     
    
    ~*~*~*~*~*~
    
     
    
     
    
    ~Chikki~
    
    B/A lover/shipper/believer for eternity!
    
     
    
    Feedback to: [chikki_dancer@excite.com][1]
    
     
    
    What did you think of it? I hoped you liked it … I am 99% sure that this was the last part of this series … I think I have given Buffy & Angel closure now … do you agree? But if people want more … I am just not sure where I would take them … so PLZ feed me and tell me your opinions as I value them immensely!

   [1]: mailto:chikki_dancer@excite.com



End file.
